warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Russetfur
|namest = Appprentice: Warrior: Rogue: Deputy: |namesl = Russetpaw Russetfur Russetfur Russetfur |familyt = * |familyl = ''None Known |mentor = Fernshade |apps = Cedarheart |precededby1 = Blackfoot |succeededby1 = Rowanclaw |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes |deadbooks = Night Whispers }} Russetfur is a small, scrawny8, sleek, dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :At the Gathering, when her Clanmate, Tawnypelt, is announced as a warrior, Russetfur does not cheer for her as she would another cat, as Tawnypelt was not born in ShadowClan, and Russetfur always thought Tawnypelt was disloyal to her Clan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ashfur mentions Russetfur as a part of Brokenstar's elite group, and a battle erupts between ShadowClan and ThunderClan; Clawface snatches kits from the ThunderClan camp and he kills Spottedleaf. :Russetfur is also one of the five cats that follow Brokenstar and become rogues when ShadowClan drives him out, which is a result of him being cold-blooded and murdering kits at such a young age. During the battle, a ginger she-cat, assumed to be Russetfur, attacks Firepaw. Fire and Ice :Russetfur is one of Brokenstar's rogues. She attacks the ThunderClan camp, following Brokenstar, along with the other rogues that followed Brokenstar. Forest of Secrets :Russetfur is still a rogue and is convinced by Tigerclaw to join his "group," an attack patrol that raids ThunderClan's camp in an attempt to murder the leader, Bluestar, and Fireheart, so that Tigerclaw may become leader. Rising Storm :She, along with Tigerclaw and some other rogues, attacks a ThunderClan patrol near the Thunderpath and are able to kill Runningwind. Later, she joins ShadowClan when Tigerclaw becomes leader and gains his name Tigerstar. ''A Dangerous Path :Russetfur joins ShadowClan when Tigerstar becomes leader, along with Jaggedtooth, Boulder, Blackfoot, and a few other rogue cats. She was formerly one of Brokenstar's loyal guards, and was exiled when she got banished by ShadowClan. She also receives an apprentice, Cedarpaw. The Darkest Hour :After Tigerstar dies and Blackfoot becomes leader of ShadowClan as Blackstar, she is named his deputy, although her naming is not shown. :Russetfur's apprentice, Cedarpaw, becomes a warrior named Cedarheart in the time span between the books ''The Darkest Hour and Midnight. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Moonrise :Russetfur is leading a border party when she finds Firestar and his patrol on her territory, when Firestar comes to ShadowClan to talk to Blackstar about the Two-leg destruction. She and her border patrol attacks them, although, before she does, she is seen scaring Leafpaw. She lets them see Blackstar in the end. Dawn :Russetfur and all of ShadowClan shelter at the ThunderClan camp when the ShadowClan camp is destroyed. :When all of the Clans are in the mountains, she tries to save Smokepaw from falling but she only dislodges more rocks and Smokepaw falls, and she manages to save herself. :Dustpelt and herself are seen talking to eachother at the end of the Great Journey. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw express surprise at Dustpelt being able to speak so friendly to a cat from another Clan, but then he states that he'll be back to normal when the Clans separate again, trying not to show weakness. Starlight :Blackstar calls her over to him, to sort out something. Russetfur sits at the bottom of the tree stump, with the other deputies. When Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw are chatting, Tawnypelt tells him that she better check in with Russetfur, in case she has something for her to do. :Russetfur, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt and Hawkfrost chase away two foxes that try to attack the cats gathered at the lake. Because of this, they gathering ends and the Clans separate to their own territory. Twilight :Russetfur is mentioned leading a border patrol, she went back to camp to fetch Blackstar, and he claims he never knew anything about some of his warriors supporting Mudclaw. :At the first gathering of the book, Russetfur is sniffing the bottom of a rock, flanked by Rowanclaw and Oakfur. Ashfoot walks up and sits beside her on the oak roots. :After Tawnypelt's dispute with one of the two kittypet's, she gets help from ThunderClan, and leads a ThunderClan patrol to camp, and tells Blackstar that they will help defeating the two kittypets. Russetfur is outraged and calls Tawnypelt disloyal to ShadowClan, but Blackstar accepts ThunderClan's help. :Russetfur leads the patrol of ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats that trap the two kittypets. When she hears Brambleclaw's plan, she comments on how he is pretty smart for a ThunderClan cat. Russetfur then directs the cats into two groups and they attack the kittypets. She tells Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Thornclaw and Cloudtail to creep in opposite directions, cutting off an escape route for the kittypets. She tells the kittypets to leave the Clans alone or they'll be killed with no mercy. :Later at a Gathering, Russetfur joins Tawnypelt's talk with Squirrelflight and Ashfur for a while before the Gathering starts. Sunset :She is the leader of the ShadowClan patrol that is made up of Oakfur and Cedarheart. They make no move to help Berrykit when his tail is stuck in the fox trap, saying that because he has kittypet blood he isn't a real Clan kit and they are not bound to help him, which results in breaking the warrior code, so they just sat there under a hazel bush, watching the ThunderClan patrol sort out Berrykit and free his tail. When they tell her that they have learned how to deal with foxtraps, Russetfur tells them that they are smart enough to stay away from them. :She and a patrol of Cedarheart, Oakfur, and Rowanclaw. They at first outnumbered the ThunderClan patrol that they confront, when ShadowClan attempts to steal ThunderClan territory. Russetfur tells them how they need more territory, and how ThunderClan can't defend it, because of the badger attack, repairing the camp and that they lost their medicine cat. Brambleclaw threatens to give her the same welcome that he gave the badgers, but Russetfur still attacks. She first leaps on Brambleclaw, scoring her claws down his shoulder. She than tries to bite his throat but he manages to throw her off. He pinns her and she wriggles under his weight. Although she counter-attcks and bites his tail, a new patrol comes, and she goes after Firestar. Firestar defeats her and ShadowClan retreats. :At a gathering, Russetfur sits beside Mistyfoot, Ashfoot and Brambleclaw, on the oak roots. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :When Mousepaw shows Lionpaw around at the gathering, Berrypaw reminds Mousepaw that he had almost told Russetfur that Firestar was going to give up the land by the river before Firestar had a chance to tell them himself. Russetfur also, tried prying secrets out of Heatherpaw to weaken her Clan, though Russetfur failed to. :Russetfur leads what seems like all of ShadowClan's warriors and apprentices to take some of ThunderClan's territory, and when Lionpaw goes to fetch help from Firestar, she sends two cats after him, who are stopped by Graystripe and Squirrelflight. She starts fighting with Hollypaw and Graystripe, resulting in a rake to the flank, from Graystripe, a painful nip to the hind leg, from Hollypaw and slash to the nose from Lionpaw. As she stares in dismay at her Clanmates thrashing helplessly in the undergrowth, she calls the retreat and Russetfur and her warriors scramble away to their own territory. Dark River : Outcast :She is on the patrol with Oakfur and Rowanclaw that finds Birchfall and Berrynose in ShadowClan territory. :Later, Russetfur is also on the patrol with Toadfoot and Ivytail that finds Brambleclaw and Lionpaw when they come to ShadowClan camp to fetch Tawnypelt and help the Tribe. She goes into Blackstar's den and comes back out with him. She wonders what was so important that couldn't wait until the gathering. When they ask Tawnypelt to go, Russetfur says Tawnypelt can't go because she has kits. Russetfur and Blackstar are surprised when Tawnypelt says she'll go. Russetfur says she should have known she was disloyal, but Rowanclaw defends her. Eclipse :It is mentioned when Jaypaw enters Littlecloud's dream that Blackstar has been allowing her to organize all the patrols. When Hollypaw asks for help when WindClan attacks, Russetfur organizes the ShadowClan cats who will fight alongside ThunderClan. :Russetfur later finds Sol, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw on the border. She asks them if they were sent by Firestar to spying on them. She doesn't want any fighting between them, so they brought the cats to ShadowClan's camp, for Blackstar to question them. : ''Long Shadows :Russetfur continues being Blackstar's deputy when ShadowClan no longer believes in their warrior ancestors. :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw trick ShadowClan into throwing out Sol and make them believe in StarClan again, they look over the ShadowClan camp and see Russetfur listening to Sol, while he is standing on top of a rock. :At Blackstar's command, she easily makes the transition back into believing in StarClan after they casted out Sol. Sunrise : When a ShadowClan patrol spots Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather past the border, she leads a patrol with Ivytail and Oakfur to their camp to warn Firestar that they must not see them on ShadowClan territory ever again. Firestar tells her that he may have been looking for herbs, but Russetfur didn't believe him. As they leave, she also says that she hopes they will get their Clan under control. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Russetfur escorts her warriors that were chosen to go find what was blocking the water. She answers Brambleclaw's questions with grunts, and isn't too friendly with the other deputies either. Dovepaw remarks she looks old, but Lionblaze tells her that she can still hear. She is very hostile to the rest of chosen cats, warning them about prey-stealing, when they have to travel through her Clan's territory. :Russetfur is seen on a patrol confronting a RiverClan water patrol who is guarding the water. She argues with them, telling them that they don't own the water, and that everyone has the right to drink the water from the lake. Graymist tells her that the fish belong to them and threatens to claw Russetfur and her patrol's ears off. Fading Echoes :She joins Littlecloud and Blackstar to talk with Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather. Jayfeather notices stiffness in her movement and the scent of strengthening herbs on her. He notes that she would probably not live through leaf-bare, indicating that she is becoming very old. When Firestar tells the ShadowClan cats his demand for them to give back the stretch of territory with the Twoleg Place, Russetfur challenges the claim that ShadowClan have pushed the borders too frequently. She then goes on to say that the land belongs to ShadowClan now. :She is first to appear in the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, along with Blackstar and Rowanclaw. During the battle, Russetfur is seen biting into Firestar's neck, with a long string of drool clinging to her cheek, when she is trying to kill him. She, again, attempts to kill him, clamping her jaws over Firestar's throat, letting him thrash around, even though he was slipping in a pool of his own blood. Lionblaze rushes over to help his leader, and drags Russetfur off, which unexpectedly kills her, much to Lionblaze's surprise and dismay. Blackstar tries to wake her but to no avail; he leaves with his warriors telling ThunderClan that the land was not worth her death. Owlclaw wails that she was dead and ShadowClan runs off. Night Whispers :When Fernshade argues with Yellowfang about the previous battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Fernshade mentions that ''she is the one who is going to have to fetch Russetfur. At the end of the prologue, Yellowfang tells Fernshade to convey a message from her to Russetfur: that she's really sorry. :Russetfur's body is seen after the battle with Blackstar crouched over her. After ThunderClan leaves, Tigerheart gently picks up Russetfur and puts her on Rowanclaw's back. :Russetfur is later seen when Flametail visits the Moonpool. She is shown to be younger and stronger than she was at the time of her death. Flametail also feels her and Sagewhisker's presences when Blackstar summons him to discuss signs from StarClan. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :When Sasha first joins ShadowClan, she is invited to go on patrol with Russetfur, Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth, and Rowanpaw. Russetfur seems to notice how nervous Sasha is, so she comforts her by telling her that she, Jaggedtooth, and Blackfoot all used to be rogues. She also tells Sasha that ShadowClan was almost destroyed, but that Tigerstar put them back together. Sasha talks about how she really likes Russetfur. :When Sasha catches a squirrel, Russetfur compliments her on her catch. Return to the Clans :Russetfur is on the patrol that finds Sasha, who accidentally crossed the ShadowClan border. The new warriors don't know who she is, and are debating on what to do with her. However, Russetfur recognizes her, and helps her by convincing the other warriors they should let her go. One of the warriors smells milk on her, and knows she must have kits nearby. Sasha whispers to Russetfur that if they find her kits, they'll steal them. Russetfur immediately guesses that they are Tigerstar's kits. Sasha admits she did have kits, but lied saying that they died from the cold. Russetfur is horrified, and tells her that she should leave. :Later, Russetfur finds Sasha's den, and sees her kits, Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole, and asks if they are Tigerstar's. Sasha answered with a shaky "yes." Russetfur commented that the toms looked a lot like Tigerstar, and Sasha begins begging her not to tell Tigerstar about them. Surprised, Russetfur tells Sasha that Scourge, the BloodClan leader, killed Tigerstar. She brings Sasha a mouse, and tells her that she should leave. She thinks if any other ShadowClan cat found out that the kits were Tigerstar's, they would want them for warriors. Before leaving, she turns to Sasha and says that she has a lovely family, and she hopes that they would grow up to be strong and healthy. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :In "Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest", Russetfur is part of the ShadowClan patrol that invades ThunderClan territory. After the ThunderClan patrol appears to have retreated, she is eager to keep going, but is soon confused by the attacks from different sides, thinking all of ThunderClan is there. She retreats when Blackfoot gives the order. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She challenges Firestar when he comes to the ShadowClan border to help two injured cats, Pouncetail and Otterheart, from a RiverClan patrol that was stealing prey from ShadowClan. She, along with Smokefoot and Rowanclaw, say that the two cats are ShadowClan prisoners, although they are injured, but Firestar points out that they had stepped onto ThunderClan territory, so he takes them back to his camp to treat them. Russetfur is annoyed by this, but she leaves. Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Russetfur appears at the Gathering. When Blackstar openly reveals that ShadowClan is starving in the harsh leaf-bare, she reminds him that he shouldn't be saying such things in front of the other Clans, to which he replies that it's obvious that their Clan is going hungry. Trivia *In ''Return to the Clans she is shown as ginger with a white muzzle, underbelly and paws. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations 8. Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 294 Category: ShadowClan Cat Category: Warriors Category: Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category: A Dangerous Path characters Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Dawn characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category: The Sight characters Category: Dark River characters Category: Outcast characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Rogue Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters